


it'll work out someday, hopefully today

by WinterSabbath



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smart Tony Stark, but we already knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Loki is a college student who works in a café and Tony has a crush on him so he decided to get a job at said café in hopes to become closer to Loki. Except things didn’t really go as planned because they didn’t end up with the same shift.





	it'll work out someday, hopefully today

“Tones, Sam and I are heading out to watch a movie, wanna join?”

Tony glanced up from the tiny robot he was tinkering with on his desk and shook his head. One glance at the clock and he cursed, dropping his tools and standing up. “Can’t. Got a shift at the café today—" 

Rhodey frowned at him from the doorway. “You’re still doing that job? I thought you didn’t get the same shift as Laufeyson?"

“I didn’t,” Tony grunted. As if he needed the reminder. He got that damned job because he wanted to spend time with Loki Laufeyson but they didn’t end up with the same shift so it was sort of pointless. Tony only ever saw Loki leaving when he entered the café and it wasn’t like they were _friends_ for Tony to say hi.

So, now he was stuck with a job he didn’t need and he was _still_ in the admiring-from-afar stage.

“So why are you still keeping the job?”  
  
“ _Because_ I’m hoping to get in Steve’s good graces and maybe he’ll allow me to change shifts.”

“Steve? The owner?” Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “You said he hated you, man.”

Well... Steve and Tony weren’t exactly the best of friends especially after Tony broke one of his machines (and _fixed_ it, mind). With a sigh, Tony chucked a piece of paper towards his best friend. “Go watch your movie, I don’t need so much of your optimism, you know?”

In all honesty, Tony knew he shouldn’t even be this sad. It was a stupid crush, it didn’t have to matter to him as much as it did. And yet... he couldn’t help but _wish_ he could call Loki his. Hell, at this point, he’s so in deep that he’d be happy to even have a small conversation with Loki.

God, he’s miserable. It’s just... Loki seemed like such a fun guy. He was the right kind of witty that didn’t come off as arrogant and he was smart too. Tony’s been in the same lab as Loki on several occasions and they did share a class for a term and it was enough to have Tony pining for almost a year. Yay.

Rhodey waved goodbye then left Tony alone in their dorm room. It was almost time for his shift, so Tony put on his wrist watch and grabbed the stuff he needed before he headed out as well.

The café was a bit busy when Tony arrived. Unfortunately, Loki was nowhere in sight when he stepped in. He must’ve left already. Damn. Tony tried to reign in his disappointment greeted his co-workers without much enthusiasm. To be fair, they weren’t the most enthusiastic people either so Tony wasn’t exactly being an _ass_.

“You go make the coffee, I’ll take the register,” Romanoff told him. Tony gave her a thumbs up and walked over to the cups.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” heaved a _very_ familiar voice. Tony’s head shot up and he saw Loki entering the workstation and hastily throwing on an apron.

“It’s alright,” Romanoff shrugged. Tony would’ve questioned the kindness in her voice but he was way too busy staring at Loki and the fact that _Loki_ was here during _Tony’s_ shift...

Tony had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Hi, uh, I’m Loki,” Loki said, awkwardly reaching his hand out. It took Tony awhile before he realized the greeting was addressed towards _him_. Loki was talking to _him._ Loki shook _his_ hand. Fuck. How had Tony gotten so lucky today?

“Tony,” he said, trying to hold back a smile. He didn’t want Loki to think he was some sort of creep. Tony turned his focus back to the cup he clutched in his hands but stood close to Loki. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking the shift before mine?”

He heard Loki laugh a bit. “Usually, yes. However, I had an exam today during my usual shift so I asked Sir Rogers if I could take the next one.”

An exam.

Why didn’t Tony think of using that excuse before?

“How’d the exam go?”

There was a pause and Tony was debating on whether or not he should’ve asked something else. _How’d the exam go_ suddenly felt a bit too dumb of a thing to say. Before he could add anything though, Loki replied.

“It wasn’t that difficult, actually.”

Tony snorted. “That’s a humble man’s way of saying it was _easy as fuck_.”

He glanced up just in time to see Loki give him an amused smile. “I suppose that is one way to put it. I do not think my professor would appreciate the word-choice, though."

“Well, I say fuck the professors,” Tony grinned, “I mean, not _fuck_ them, but, you know? Fuck them. What do you study, anyway?” Tony actually knew the answer to that one (he asked around, okay?) but it was still worth making conversation.  
  
“Physics,” Loki said. He gave Tony something that would resemble a fond smile and it had him _swooning_. “I would ask what you study but you are quite the MIT prodigy already.”

“Been here since I was 15, still here at 22.” That was only because Tony was just getting PhDs left and right. While Howard was around, he didn’t really have to do much but study, build, research.

Loki squeezed some whip on the frappe and looked at Tony. “I have to say, I’ve always liked intelligence in a man.”

Tony’s hand froze around the cup he was holding and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He cleared his throat. “That’s nice. Anything else you like in a man?” he managed to choke out.

“I like men whose names start with a T and end with a Y... those are lovely men,” Loki said, his voice weakening a bit as though he was scared somehow. To be fair, that was quite a bold statement. Then again, bold of him to assume that Tony didn’t want to launch himself into Loki’s arms and kiss him.

“Are you mocking me?” Tony blurted out aftere awhile, “Who told you?”

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, almost offended. “What? Why would you assume I mock you?"

“Because you don’t actually like me, right? That’s a joke and someone put you up to this?” Tony asked weakly.

“No... I just... if you do not feel the same way you may just say so.”

“What?” Tony squeaked out, almost dropping the latte in his hand (he should really set it down), “No! I mean, no, I don’t _not_ feel the same way. I—shit. Dammit. I got this job so I could talk to you, how can I _not_ be feeling the same way?”

There was a pause between the both of them and Tony was pretty sure he was about to get laughed at. But then Loki smiled at him. That beautiful smile of his, god. And then he said, “That is wonderful since I did have plans on asking you on a date.”

Tony bit his lip then grinned widely. “I’ve got plans on saying yes."

“Where’s the latte, Stark?” Romanoff snapped, making Tony jump a bit. He gave her a sheepish smile and handed the latte to her.

“Sorry,” he said, looking back at Loki who mouthed _later_.

Tony glanced at his watch. One more hour. He can wait.


End file.
